Eve and The Curse of the Black Pearl
by potc5ever
Summary: "The Curse of the Black Pearl" told from the point of view of Eve Freeman - feared pirate and the lover of Jack Sparrow. { Jack Sparrow / OC story also on WattPad - jane1209 }
1. Chapter 1

"Bugger," I mutter as I look down at the sinking boat.

Bugger. It's the one word that sums up my life perfectly.

"Jack, the boat is sinking," I state the obvious.

"Yes, I know, love," he says.

I glance at the island that we're getting closer to. Port Royal. I've never liked this island. There's way too many soldiers and ships, which means heavy guarding and less pirates sneaking around. There's more executions for pirates then necessary.

"I think we can last until the dock," I state.

"Of course we can, love," Jack replies, as he takes a bucket and dumping some of the water out of the boat and back into the ocean. "We're Captains Jack and Eve Sparrow."

I smirk and look back out to sea. Hanging from a rock near the island are three skeletons, each with a noose around their necks. A sign next to them reads, "PIRATES YE BE WARNED".

Jack and I both stand up, taking off our hats and respecting the dead pirates. Poor fellows, what a way to have your life ended. Hopefully, we'll have more luck on our side then they did.

Saltwater splashes across my legs. The water has flooded up to my knees now. "Bugger," I mutter and curse under my breath. Jack and I climb the crow's nest as the bottom part of the boat sinks.

"Now that's not a very lady-like thing to say," Jack teases.

"I'm not bloody lady-like," I say, eagerly anticipating the moment that we'll reach the dock. I want off this damn boat. I've been on a tiny dinghy for nearly five weeks and I need to get off the damn piece of shit.

Jack chuckles and steps off the crows nest as the dinghy reaches the dock. I step off after him just as the top of the boat disappears under the turquoise water.

We try to blend in as we exit the dock, but are noticed by the man supervising the dock. "Hold that there you!" he shouts at us. Bugger, we were so close!

"It's a shilling to tie your boat at the dock," he gestures to the top of our sunken dinghy bobbing at the surface of the water. "And I'll also need to know your name."

Jack and I glance at each other before answering the man. "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" I negotiate, dropping the coins onto his paper.

The man actually considers this. "Are you two married?" he asks.

"Yes," Jack replies. We actually aren't married, but we could be. We've known each other since we were teenagers. I was taken hostage when he took down my ship. I was the Captain of The Odyssey. I ended up being his first mate when he decided that I was too valuable to kill like the rest of my crew. Let's just say we bonded and then I was upgraded to Co. Captain.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr and Mrs Smith," he says, letting us finally leave the dock.

Wow, Mrs. Smith? How original.

"So now what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Find a ship, commender it and then get the Pearl back," he says simply.

"Well I know that. But which ship?" I ask, pointing to the bay full of vessels.

The two most guarded ships were called the Dauntless and the Interceptor. The Dauntless was significantly larger and much more powerful. Honestly, it made the Interceptor look like nothing. But if the Interceptor was so heavily guarded, there had to be something special about it.

"Let's find out," Jack says. We walk down to the dock where the Interceptor rests. There are two guards there. Not as much as I was expecting. There seemed to be some kind of event up at the cliff.

Jack and I don't say anything to the guards. We just walk by, waiting for them to notice. It takes a little longer than it should, but they notice.

"Hey! You!" They run in front of us. "This dock is off limits to civilians," they inform us.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," Jack says. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." With that, he continues walking until the guards stop him again.

Shoot, they aren't as idiotic as they look. "Apparently there's some high toned and fancy to-do up there at the fort, eh," I but in. The guards look at me, startled. It's like they forgot I was there. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

My flattery had thrown them, I could tell. "Someone has to make sure that this dock stays off limits to civilians," they tell me. Now, that was an answer I could have predicted before I even asked the question, either because I'm so incredibly smart, or they are predictable. Whatever answer it was, I had to come up with another answer to get me closer to the one I actually wanted.

"Now that's a fine goal, but it seems to me that a ship like that," Jack says gesturing to the Dauntless, "makes this one over here look a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed," one of the guards informs us without even thinking about it.

"I've heard of one, supposed to very fast, nigh uncatchable," I've caught their attention, now. I pause for dramatic effect. "The Black Pearl."

The two buffoons launch into an argument over whether the Black Pearl is real or not, which it is, while Jack and I sneak on the Interceptor. They never even notice. If you can get someone talking long enough, you can do anything without them noticing. But don't try that on me. I would notice.

Jack tests out the wheel. "How is she?" I ask.

Jack grins. "I hope Mr. Norrington won't miss her too much."

Ah, James Norrington. I had almost forgotten about him. He's a pox to us all. I despise his existence. I do have to say though, he has some pretty nice ships.

"Hey! Get away from there!"

Bugger. I had almost forgotten about the guards. It's too bad they hadn't forgotten about Jack and I. They were shouting and waving their guns around. I don't have a problem with guns unless they are being pointed at me. Which they are in this case.

"I'm so sorry," Jack says, trying to sound sincere. "It's just...it's such a pretty boat. Ship," he corrects himself.

"What's your names?" they ask us. I go with the name the harbor master gave us and tell them Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but they don't seem to believe us because it's bloody unoriginal.

"What's your purpose here, Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Yeah! And no lies!" the guards try to sound intimidating.

"Well, I confess. It's my intention to commender one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rage, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out," Jack says. If it's the truth they want, the truth they'll get.

"I said no lies!" The one guard says.

"I think he's telling the truth," the other one says.

"If he's telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," the first one points out.

Uh oh. I sense another pointless argument coming.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack says, which just confuses them more. After exchanging looks, they raise their guns at us.

I raise my hands. "Parlay?" I ask. They ignore my request. It never works with these Navy gits.

"Why are you here?" they ask again.

"You really want to know?" I ask. They nod. I could almost hear the ticking of the lie department of my brain running into overtime.

"Now see, Jack and I were on an island inhabited by a group of people called the Pelogostos. They eat people, but they had something that we wanted so I,"

"What did they have that you wanted?" the second guard asks, lowering his gun. He's already hooked on the story.

"Don't interrupt me with stupid questions!" I snap.

"Get to the point, Mrs. Smith," the first guard warns. I decide that I like the second one better.

"I ran aground on their island and they made me their chief," I start, but my story was rudely interrupted by screams. I frown at the guards and they frown back. I turn around and we all try to find the source of the noise. It's coming from a girl falling off the cliff. At first the screams annoyed me, but she had a good reason to be screaming. Then suddenly there was a splash. We waited a moment, but she never swam to the surface.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asks the guards.

"No, I can't swim," the guard answers. Jack rolls his eyes and looks at the other who just shakes his head.

"Pride of the King's Navy, you are. Hold these," he says, handing me his effects before jumping in the water to rescue that girl. I don't know why he's doing this. He's saving the life of some snob who's only going to kill him in return for it once she finds out he's a pirate.

I run off the boat and to the dock where Jack is hauling her over to. I pull her up from the water and set her on the dock. She's not conscious.

"She's not breathing!" one of the guards shouts.

I pull out a knife from my pocket and cut open her corset. Water splashes out and she coughs and spits out water and gasps for air.

She looked at Jack, and I noticed her eyes weren't filled with hate. Probably because she was dazed. After all, she just fell from a cliff. I also notice that she is wearing a pirate medallion around her neck. This girl is not a pirate.

"Where did you get that?" I ask her.

She looks up at me in fear, almost as if I had just busted her, which I kind of did.

"On your feet!" a commanding voice shouts at Jack and I. I know this voice. It's Norrington. Great. Here we go again...

A/N: This is the first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic that I have ever posted, so if your reading this, you have read the chapter and I just want to say thanks. I hope you liked the chapter and will continue reading this.

Also, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters (even though that would be awesome).


	2. Chapter 2

I really thought that the girl was going to answer me. But Jack and I were rushed to our feet by Norrington. I look up at his face - his brown eyes were ice cold and full of hatred. The feeling is mutual, however. I despise his existence.

The girl scrambles to her feet. She looks absolutely terrified of Norrington, which might I add is ridiculous.

I try to count the number of guns currently being pointed at Jack and I, but I got bored before I could finish. It's a shame. That could have been a personal record.

The governor orders the guards to shoot Jack and I. That's strange, I thought that the punishment for piracy was the hangman's noose. Oh well, guns are faster anyway.

"James," the girl speaks for the first time instead of just standing there with that concerned expression on her face. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

Norrington turns to look at her and gives her a cold glare. She winces and shuts her mouth.

He turns to Jack. "I believe thanks are in order," he says, extending his hand.

Jack looks at his outstretched hand suspiciously as if he'll catch some sort of disease by shaking his hand. He gingerly shakes his hand, but Norrington simply raises his shirt sleeve to reveal the "P" branded into Jack's skin. It's a symbol of piracy. I have one too.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Norrington spits out the word pirate.

"Hang him," the governor orders. This guy needs to get more clear orders. They didn't hang us because you told them to shoot us.

Norrington rolls up his sleeve a bit more to reveal Jack's tattoo.

"Well well, Jack Sparrow," Norrington smirks.

Before Jack can retort, he moves over to me and reveals my brand and tattoo. He gasps. "Eve Freeman?"

"Captain Eve Freeman, actually. And that's Captain Jack Sparrow as well," I reply. If we were getting arrested, might as well have the correct titles.

"I don't see your ship, Captains," Norrington smugly replies.

"We're in the market," Jack replies, "as it were."

"They said they'd commandeer one," one of the guards decides to add. Maybe we shouldn't have told them the truth. The other one snatches Jack's effects out of my hands.

"These are his, sir," he says, before I can get them back. "Told you he was telling the truth."

Norrington sorts through Jack's effects. "No additional shot, nor powder," he says, examining Jack's pistol. "A compass that doesn't point north," he says, holding up Jack's compass.

North isn't all that special. Trust me, I've been there.

He pulls out Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood," he smirks.

I half expected your face to be made of wood.

"You are without doubt the worst pirates I've ever heard of," Norrington concludes.

"But you have heard of us," Jack replies.

I chuckle and Norrington turns to me. "You find this funny?"

"Yes, very," I reply casually. "Hilarious, in fact. I'm going to process this and laugh at your horrible comebacks later."

Norrington's face turns a bright red.

"Arrest her," he turns to the other soldier. "Go fetch some irons."

The soldier comes back with two pairs of irons. While Jack and I are being cuffed, the other girl speaks up.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" The girl who almost drowned shrugs off the blanket that was wrapped around her and walks toward Jack. "Pirates or not, these people saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington replies.

"But it seems enough to condemn it," I add.

"Indeed," Norrington says.

Once the soldiers finish cuffing our hands, they walk away. I pull out my pistol that I had hidden under my clothes and point it at the girl's head while Jack throws the chains around her neck.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" the governor cries.

Jack smirks. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Gentlemen, my effects please."

The commodore sheepishly hands him his effects. Jack makes the girl put them on him.

"Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captains Jack Sparrow and Eve Freeman!"

He shoves the girl forward and we take off. Jack kicks a rope and we go flying up to a higher beam.

From there, they start firing at us. We put our chains over the rope and zipline down to the ground. We run as fast as we can into a blacksmith shop. Maybe here we can get these bloody chains off.

They wouldn't find us. We're too fast and way too clever. At least, I think.

A/N : I hope you like the story so far! I promise it will get better. If you like it or have any comments, ideas or grammar mistakes, review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

When we entered the blacksmith shop, the first thing we notice is the blacksmith, passed out holding a bottle of rum in his hand. He's so drunk even his snores are slurred. After deciding that the coast is clear, we begin to try to get these bloody chains off.

Jack picks up a hammer. He bangs the chains with it, cursing every time the hammer hits the metal and doesn't make a dent.

"Jack, that's not going to work," I say, after about five minutes of this nonsense. I could hear the soldiers outside. Sooner or later, they're tiny brains are going to work and they will find us. Time was about as much of our friend as Norrington was.

I quickly glance around the building. I notice the giant gear used for making swords. "Leverage," I mutter, grabbing a hot rod out of the fireplace and tapping it on the donkey that makes the gear turn.

The animal snaps out of it's sleep and runs around in circles, making the gear turn. I the chains connecting the irons to my hands over the gear. After a few turns, the chain snaps.

"Yes!" I whisper in relief. "Jack! The gear works!"

"You're a genius," he mutters before using the gear on his chains. After they're off, we hear the door open.

"Shit," he whispers and pulls me into the shadows, hiding behind a barrel.

The boy that walks in looks to be around 20. I have never seen him, but he looks very familiar. He sets his coat down and glances at the blacksmith. "Right where I left you." The man is asleep, therefore he can't hear him, therefore this boy talks to himself and is crazy.

He notices the hammer lying on another barrel. Jack never put it back. "Not where I left you." His eyes move up to Jack's hat, which he set down. He reaches for the hat and slaps his sword down on his hand.

The boy looks at him for a second. "You're the one of the pirates they're hunting," he says, stepping back.

"You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asks. Good, I wasn't the only one that thought he looked familiar.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarities with pirates," the boy responds, coldly.

"Well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. I guess we'll be on our way then," Jack says, sheathing his sword. That's my cue, I guess. I stand up and smirk at the boy, who didn't know I was there.

"You're a girl," he says, looking at me.

"Woman," I respond. His jaw drops. I smile. "What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue?"

He pulls out his sword and points it at Jack. "You really think that's wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asks.

"You two threatened Miss Swann," he accuses.

I laugh and smile. "Only a little." I pull out my sword and lunge at him.

He backs away and puts down his sword. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" I smirk.

"I can't fight a woman," he simply replies. "It isn't right."

I roll my eyes. Men are ignorant. Sure, most women sit in a carriage, sip their tea and look pretty. But do I look like most women?

"Listen, boy. I steal, lie, cheat, and kill. I'm a pirate for god's sake and I don't give a damn about what's right and wrong. I may be a woman, but I can do much more with a sword than you can imagine," I say, cooly. I have no tolerance for men who baby me.

With this, Will lunges at me and starts the fight. He's actually pretty good, but nothing compared to me. Jack joins in and the boy grabs another sword.

"You do know what you're doing, I'll give you that. But how's your footwork?" Jack tests. He steps to the side and the boy did exactly as he should. Jack nods at him and steps to the other side. The boy follows. He does know what he's doing, but this fight is over. We're exactly where we need to be - the door.

I thank him and sheath my sword, about to open the door. Suddenly, his sword comes flying at me and lodges itself nearly 2 inches away from me in the door. I glance at him and try to pull out the sword, but it stuck deep in the wood. I curse and turn back to him.

"That is a lovely trick," I say, stepping toward him. "But once again, you are between us and our way out. And now, you have no weapon." I smirk. He really didn't think this one through.

He returns the smirk and pulls out a sword that seems like it came out of nowhere. Oh, maybe he did think it through.

We continue the fight. After a while, he grabs another sword. "Who makes all of these?" Jack asks.

"I do!" Will replies, proudly. "And I practice with them three hours a day!"

Three hours? A day? What a sad life. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Jack tells him.

"Or perhaps, you've already found once and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet," I add. This makes his face flush with anger.

"You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack asks. That really sets the boy off. But it's not like we said anything wrong. This is the thing about honesty. People just get angry when you use it.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet pirates, I can kill them!" he shouts and lunges at Jack and I. I back up and step onto a cart which sends the boy flying into the boards at the ceiling. He drops a barrel of hay down and sends us up there. Great, now we have to balance and fight? Man, this guy really won't give up.

He has something familiar about him. But I just can't place my finger on it. He really does have determination. That reminds me of myself when I was taken hostage on Jack's ship.

_It was four years ago, when I was eighteen. I was the Captain of my own ship - The Odyssey. I was known and well feared across the seas. We had just finished looting from a poor island. _

_"Captain Freeman!" my first mate, Astrid called to me._

_"Aye?" I asked. I was steering the ship at the helm. _

_"We've spotted another ship," she told me._

_"Colours?" I asked. Something in her voice sounded urgent. _

_"It's the Black Pearl," she said. My blood ran cold. The Black Pearl was captained by Jack Sparrow. His adventures made him every pirate's hero, every soldier's enemy and every child's bedtime story. He showed no mercy and he wasn't going to now. _

_"Load the cannons!" I shout. I already know how this is going to end. Our ship is going down. But we won't go down without a fight._

_The Pearl seems to get closer by the second. The ship moves supernaturally fast. It's cannons are out. The pirates on it are shouting and growling. They're coming for us, for me. _

_When the ship nears ours, cannons start firing at us. "Fire!" I scream at the top of my lungs. It's no use. The Pearl's cannons destroy my ship and before long, The Odyssey is just bunch of pieces of wood, floating in the water. The survivors of the attack were taken aboard the Black Pearl. _

_"Well, well, well, look who we have here," the first mate says, looking at me. "It's Eve Freeman." _

_"Captain," I hiss. "Captain Eve Freeman."_

_He only laughs. "Captain, no longer. You're ship is sunk."_

_I give him the most dangerous glare I've ever given. I hate him. I hate this crew. _

_"Captain Sparrow, these are the survivors," the first mate tells, his Captain. I look up and see the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow descending down the stairs from the helm to the main deck. His walk had a strange sway to it. His head was a full set of dreadlocks and his chocolate brown eyes were lined with thick kohl. _

_"Eve Freeman," he greets me. "I've heard stories about you."_

_"The same goes for you, Jack Sparrow," I say coldly._

_"That's Captain Sparrow, to you," he says._

_I look him straight in the eye. "You will never be my Captain." _

_He chuckles and turns to his first mate. "I like this one. Fiesty, witty and not bad looking, either." _

_I roll my eyes. Flattery will not get him anywhere. He destroyed my ship and I hate him. _

_"What do we do with them?" a crew member asks._

_"Lock everyone except Miss Freeman up for now. They'll be marooned later," Jack orders. _

_"No!" I shout stepping forward. A crew member grabs my arms and holds me back. "Do all you want to me, but my crew is not to be harmed!"_

_Jack looks at me. "Love, sorry to disappoint you, but you aren't Captain anymore. This is my ship and we already have enough mouths to feed, anyway," he says as he walks away. _

_That night, I had to watch my former crew members die the slow and painful death of drowning. They were all good people, especially Astrid. Four years later, I haven't forgotten about her. She was my best friend, not just my first mate._

I snap back to reality. The boy is right in front of me. He shoves me off the board I was standing on.

"Eve!" Jack shouts. That's all I hear before I hit the ground and everything goes black.


End file.
